Real World 2
by Strawberry Angel
Summary: LAST PART IS HERE! This story is about the actors not the characters. Well it has a few twists so it's hard to summarize. Um Chris may be leaving the show, but then he gets with Jackie, but someone takes their picture and it gets to the tabloids and.....o
1. Default Chapter

Staring at this blank page is a little scary. Overwhelming as i've said before. Having no idea  
what to right is making it worse. Hmm. Thinking of what to write is a little difficult. Something  
original. Unique. Something good. Something I'd enjoy reading. Sould I do another 'Real World' piece?  
But what would I write. Oh well. I'll just do a little improv (a word from my musical theatre class.  
doesn't apply to writing but too bad, okay?) i don't own the show. don't sue. thanks.  
  
  
  
Real World 2  
Kept Secrets  
  
  
  
  
Jackie gazed at the script in front of her. Her eyelids threatened to close. A crash from somewhere  
behind jolted Jackie back into awareness. She gripped her coffee like it was her last cup. Spinning  
around in her seat, Jackie glared at the group of people behind her.   
"Will you PLEASE stop with the noise? Unlike some of you, I have work to do." Jackie shouted. She  
turned back around and took a swig of her coffee.   
"Whoa, Jackie. A little edgy today." Chris smiled his beautiful smile as he sank down in the folding  
chair next to Jackie.  
"A little." She replied sharply. Chris raised his eyebrows.   
"Is something wrong? I mean, it isn't everyday you lash-out at the cameramen." Chris turned to   
face Jackie.  
"Yeah I guess something is kinda bothering me."  
"Well..?"  
"I heard you were...That you were talking about leaving the show. It's just been bugging me."  
Jackie glanced away. She wasn't going to tell Chris that Caitie seeming to have a crush on his  
character wasn't just good acting.  
"I..uh..yeah but it's no big deal. Just talk. You know how it is." Chris said softly. The chemistry  
between the two actors was undenialable (spelling). He would never admit it and neither would   
Jackie. But it was still. They both could feel it. The electricity threatening to spark. Perhaps  
secretly, both were wisher it would.  
"Sure. Just talk. Gotcha." Jackie said quietly. She rose and walked away. Chris stared after her.  
  
  
Shawn and Reagan sat together in the EMS station. Actually it was more of a shell. When the two  
looked to their left, cameras and directors were visible. It was a strange feeling, being watched  
like that. It might have been hard for other people to pretend the cameras and lights weren't there,  
but it wasn't for the young teens. They were actors. It was what they did.  
But now, no one was to be seen. Shawn and Reagan were alone, rehearsing for tomorrow's scenes. They  
were seated across from each other, on top of boxes. Both had thick, white scripts on their laps.  
Reagan exhaled before she began.  
"Look Tyler, I don't need your help. I know what I'm doing. It's been an off week, okay?" Reagan  
read, trying to add a bit of Val to her words.  
"I understand. Everyone's been having a bad week. But I think you need to calm down. Caitie really  
needs you." Shawn said. He looked up at Reagan.  
"Caitie's fine, so am I. Back off...Val exits right. Tyler sits for a few seconds. Black one. End  
scene 4." Reagan smiled. "Well, that seems okay. Do you think we should go over the scene with  
Chris. I'll go get him." She stood up but Shawn grasped her elbow.  
"No don't. That scene might be cut out. Uh, this may be his last show if things don't straighten  
out." Shawn explained. A frown fell over his face.  
"Really? So soon? I wish they would just tell us what's going on. Leaving us in the dark is unfair."  
Reagan complained. She perfered to know what was going on with the show.  
"Yeah. I feel bad though. I've known Chris for a long time. I'd hate to see him gone." Shawn  
said sadly.  
"Me too. I feel worse for Jackie. The two have always had a little thing for each other." Reagan  
and Jackie may not have been as close in real life as they were on the show, but they were still  
friends.  
"Maybe he won't leave. I'm hoping things will turn around...from where ever they are heading." Shawn  
said. Reagan nodded. She glanced up to see Jackie walking away from a confused looking Chris.  
"Uh-oh." She whispered.  



	2. Sharing Your Feelings

Well all it's spring break and i'm loving it. but nothing is going on at the moment so i felt like  
writing more of my story. lol yes i try to keep on the ball. i spent alot of today reading my own  
stories. it was weird. um i don't own anything that has to do with the show. i don't know the  
actors personally and have never met them. By the way, thought i'd add to this since I just   
finished writing. I was going to do more with this chapter but i'm saving it for chapter 3. Teehee  
I can't wait. This was kinda a boring chapter, but don't lose interest! It gets better.  
  
  
  
Real World 2  
  
Share Your Feelings...  
  
  
  
  
Reagan sighed as she watched Jackie march off. She turned to face Shawn again. Before she could  
open her mouth, Danso walked over to the two seated on boxes.  
"Hey guys!" He smiled that big, friendly smile of his. "The director said we should all head back  
to the hotel. Lot's of work tomorrow. See ya guys in the morning." Danso waved and walked toward  
the exit. Reagan sighed.  
"Well, I'll see ya later Shawn. Good night." Reagan followed Danso out to the parking lot. Shawn  
rose and left too.   
Jackie leaned against the hood of her car. She exhaled and opened the car door. Starting the  
engine, she slammed the door shut. Sadness and anger flooded her mind. Maybe I shouldn't be  
driving, Jackie thought. She shook her head and backed out of the parking lot. She didn't see  
Chris walking towards his car.   
Chris thought Jackie's reaction was strange. He waved to her as she sped away from the studio but  
she hadn't seen him. Chris sighed. He didn't want to leave the show. But he'd gotten into a little  
trouble and his parents were threatening to take him off if he didn't shape up. Chris didn't want  
to tell anybody that his 'mommy and daddy' were the reason he might be leaving. That was the kind  
of thing you kept a secret.  
Chris drove toward the hotel. Tomorrow was another big day. He needed his sleep.  
  
  
Jackie sighed heavily as she applied yet another layer of light foundation to her face. It was  
7:30, an ungodly hour in the whole cast's opinion. But they had be ready but 8.   
Reagan glanced over at the unhappy brunette seated next to her. Jackie was usually alot more  
talkative.  
"Jackie?" Reagan asked queitly. The guys were just a yards over in their little make-up cubicle.  
"Hmm?" Jackie asked, searching through her bag for her eyeliner.  
"Are you okay? You seem a little down." Reagan looked at Jackie's reflection in her mirror. Jackie  
looked up.  
"Huh? Oh fine. Just worried I guess. Ya know, about Chris and all."  
"Me too, I think we all are." Reagan replied. She'd figured that was what was wrong. (whoa say that  
3 times fast, lol.) Jackie nodded and stood up.   
"I still need to get dressed. I wonder what I'm wearing today. This Caitie girl is not my style  
at all." Jackie smiled, trying to lighten the heavy mood in the room. Jackie was dressed at the  
moment in a light blue shirt and white streach capri pants. Her hair was in a light blue headband.  
Anyone who would have seen her would never think this was a girl who played a Gothic, aside from  
the make-up.  
Reagan smiled and followed after Jackie. They'd start filming in half an hour. There was still   
alot to do.  
  
Shawn, Chris and Danso sat together in the gray cubicle that had been named by the group 'Drag  
Queen's Dressing Room'. Other guys would have felt weird, sitting and putting make-up on like  
girls. But not this group. They were professionals.(spelling. You guys must get sick of this.Sorry)  
They could put on make-up like men.  
"So Chris, uh how are things going with the whole 'I might be leaving' thing?" Shawn asked. He   
didn't want to see a friend who he'd down a lot of shows with gone. They were closer than most  
stars get.   
"Good, I guess. I'm not all sure what's gonna happen." Chris mumbled as he put on more powder.  
Danso nodded.  
"Do you have any black eyeliner? I'm out. What's going on anyway?" Danso asked. He was curious to  
how this had gotten started. The only thing the others know was that Chris might be leaving. No  
one told them why.  
"They don't really want me to talk about..." Chris said. That wasn't exactly true. HE didn't want  
to talk about. He didn't want to tell everyone his mommy and daddy might be forcing him off because  
his grades and time at home was diminishing.  
"Who's 'they'?" Shawn asked. He wondered who was the face behind the whole ordeal.  
"You know," Chris met Shawn's gaze, "The powers that be."  
"The director?" Danso asked. He was trying to peice things together too.  
"Something like that." Chris answered vaguely, walking towards the door. "Gotten get dressed. 15  
minutes, boys."  
  



	3. Improv

Well good morning all. it has not been a good night for me last night. i come home to find my  
wonderful father, trying to make space on the hard drive, has deleted the folder holding all the  
stories i've ever written for fan fiction. lucky for me (and him) all i wanted to post have been  
posted. also, it has been brought to my attention that our favorite In A Heartbeat stars are alot  
older than they are in the show. I guess i was dumb and didn't look up as much as i should have  
but it's too late now, right? right. so for the sake of the story, we're going to try something  
that may be new to some people. it's called using our imaginations. oooo ur scared, i know. lol  
as i said, for the story and to make it work, we're going to pretend that the stars of my story  
are younger. shall we say 18? okay we will. Now if this is too much of an inconvience, using ur  
imagination and all, don't finish the story, k? i'm sorry if i seem a little rude or mean today  
but it hasn't been the best night and morning. sorry don't hate me. and i don't own anything.  
bye. Enjoy  
  
  
Real World 2  
Improv  
  
  
  
Jackie sighed. She sat in her metal folding chair, watching the lights brighten and the cameras   
begining to roll. It was 8:05 and filming was starting. Jackie wouldn't be in for a few more  
scenes so she sat back and enjoyed the show as much as she could.   
Reagan waited for her que (spelling? ugh i'm really sorry. i should have a dictionary right here)  
behind the set made of plywood and plaster. Shawn and Chris were already out there, talking about  
a drama production Kingsport High was putting on.   
"Yeah I'm going." 'Jamie' said. "Caitie's in it so I have to." 'Tyler' nodded.  
"But Val told me she's been babysitting her little brothers and sisters." Shawn (Tyler) said. He  
yawned quietly. It was too early.  
"She's babysitting too?!" Chris (Jamie) cried. "Caitie entered in a writing contest and has to  
work on her presentation."  
"Whoa. Sounds like she's overloaded." Shawn shook his head dismissively.   
"That's practically nothing compared to Val though." Chris followed after Shawn to the desk. Shawn  
placed his hands on it.  
"What do you mean? This has happened before. I thought she was back to normal." Shawn looked worried.  
"Nope. She's back at her over achieving (spelling) ways..." Chris said. Before he finished, Reagan  
entered through the door, holding a clipboard. Chris and Shawn straightened against the desk and  
stopped talking.  
"Who's overachieving?" Reagan asked. The boys looked at each other and shrugged.  
"No one." Chris answered quickly. He pulled the clipboard away from Reagan. "Let me finish this  
for you.  
"Oh thanks Jamie." Reagan smiled and walked toward Shawn.  
"What were you two talking about, really?" Shawn looked away.  
"Nothing." Reagan shook her head. She looked hurt.  
"Okay fine. You don't have to tell me." Reagan exited. Shawn remained looking worried for another  
2 seconds and...."Cut!" The director, Marv, (lol sorry i got sick of saying the director) yelled  
from his little folding chair.  
"Scene 7 now folks. Let's get set up for success. We're moving to our bleachers for this one. Where  
is Jackie?" Marv yelled. He had a habit of panicking between scenes. It got annoying but they all  
liked Marv so they put up with him.  
"I'm right here." Jackie called, appearing behind the slightly overweight, slightly balding man.  
"Oh good. One less thing I have to worry about." Marv smiled. Jackie stifled a laugh. He still had  
10 million things to obesess about without her.  
The crew picked up and set out for their bleachers. Cameras began to roll. Jackie and Chris sat  
together underneath the bleachers. "Action!" Marv yelled, smiling. He'd always wanted to say that.  
"Me and Tyler were talking about you yesterday." Chris replied, sounding nervous. Jackie raised  
her eyebrows. Her heart was pounding and she felt like crying. Would this be her last real show  
with Chris? She hoped it wouldn't.  
"What for?" Jackie asked, glancing away.  
"I'm worried about you." Chris scooted closer to Jackie. His heart going a mile a minute. Jackie  
locked his gaze.  
"Why should you be worried about me?" She asked quietly. Jackie and Chris leaned forward a little,  
their lips locking in the perfect kiss. Marv stared in horror. "What is that?! That's not in the  
script!" Reagan smiled.  
"It's improv." 


	4. Trouble Is Brewing

Hello All. It's late. I'm tired. But bored. So i thought i'd get a head start since i won't be  
home much tomorrow. i'm thinking of a direction i want to take the story that wouldn't really be  
romantic but kinda would be. Uh why not! I'll just write it my way and if it doesn't turn out than  
oh well! lol don't own anything. Blah blah same old same old. oh and Arcadia, it wasn't you who  
offended me or nothing. Your comment didn't bother me at all =)  
  
  
  
Real World 2  
  
Trouble is Brewing  
  
  
  
Jackie pulled away from Chris gently. A grin was on both their faces. Horror spread through the  
whole cast and crew. What was this? Their stars were in love. Well maybe not love but certainly  
not a friendship.  
"Oh great!" Marv shouted sarcastically. "This is just fantasic. Do you know what this means? I  
can't work with these people!" Marv spun around and looked at Lorissa, who was in charge of casting.  
"I can't work with these people!"  
"Sorry Marv. Too late now." Meanwhile, Jackie and Chris were in their own little world. It was  
just them. No one else existed. Not Marv and Lorissa, screaming at each other. Not Shawn and Reagan,  
gawking. Not Danso, stuffing his face with danish and being oblivious to what was happening. No one.  
"Are you still leaving?" Jackie whispered, a smile creeping across her face and sparkling in her  
eyes.  
"No way." Chris grinned and kissed Jackie again.  
  
  
Jenna V. Calcutta had always been waiting for her big break. Her job was going no where, until now.  
Jenna had lived alone for most her life. She'd had her share of on and off boyfriends, heartbreak,  
happiness and all that. But her dream of being a reporter had never changed or faded in her 26  
years of life. And here she was now. A writer for a small supermarket tabloid, The Spinster. But  
now, she had finally got it. The story of a life time. The trash that could maybe start her career  
of a new.  
Before lay a picture, crisp and clear, of two brunettes kissing under a set of metal bleachers. Jenna  
bit her lip smiling. This was perfect. Her picture of Chris Ralph and Jackie Rosenbaum from that  
Disney show kissing would be great. A cover story even. Jenna crinkled her forehead. What was the  
name of that show? Beating Hearts? No. Jenna shook her head. Racing Hearts? No. She clenched her  
fists in frustration. Many Heartbeats? No that wasn't it either. Then suddenly, it clicked. In  
A Heartbeat. And they would be the star of her article. But first things first. She had to make  
the show more popular than it could have dreamed. And she knew just how to do it.  
  
  
*Well that was incredibly short. I'm sorry. But I really like where this is going. And Jenna is  
hopefully gonna develop into a more interesting character. Eh I'll see what she brings. This is  
exciting for me. Well gotta post. Don't worry. Next Chapter will be much longer.* 


	5. Tabloid Trash

Hi everyone! I just noticed today, catching up on my reading, that most people write a disclaimer  
and then their author's notes. I'm weird I guess and kinda roll it all into one. Saves me time...  
i guess. not really but too bad. Um, let's see. I did ALOT of catching up today. i try to u know  
stay with everyone but it's hard! Balancing writing and reading and reviewing and favorites and  
all that, boy i wasn't cut out for this. lol just kidding. i've finally got a buddy from the site.  
lol Amanda, Twirlgirl04, and i are getting to be friends. it's exciting. lol i am a very weird  
person. just noticed. yeah right. don't own In A Heartbeat, blah blah blah. u've heard it before.  
I own Jenna, who is going to be developing soon into a more interesting character, i hope.  
  
  
  
Real World 2  
  
Tabloid Trash  
  
  
  
  
Jackie and Chris sat back, their arms around each other. Life was begining to have a whole new  
outlook. Chris had vowed to clean up his act so he could stay on the show. Jackie would try to  
have a better attitude. A feeling of peace and happiness had fallen over the set of In A Heartbeat.  
It was a Utopia in the middle of Canada. Little did the unsuspecting cast and crew know, their  
heaven on earth was soon to be interrupted.  
  
Jenna smiled as she typed away on her keyboard. This was perfect. Her big story was finally here.  
And soon, she thought as she gazed around the dingy office for The Spinster, if everything goes  
right I can leave this stupid little paper and move on to bigger and better things. Jenna knew if  
her story was ever going to get any attention, she had to make it a lot more popular than it already  
was. And to do that, Jenna had to reduce herself to doing what the Spinster did best. Lie. Lie your  
way to a big story. Jenna smoothed her curly, short black hair away from her face. She cringed. She  
didn't like lieing (spelling..again). But, she reasoned with herself, it would only be temporary.  
And no one would care if she stretched the truth...a little.  
  
Reagan sat relaxed in her home of many years. She liked living here. It was a nice place. Lots  
of trees. Reagan sighed contently as she settled back comfortably in the rocking chair on her  
large back porch. She glanced around for something to read. A copy of The Spinster lay open on  
the coffee table. She rolled her eyes. "Why does my mom bother with this junk?" Reagan wondered  
quietly. She shrugged. She was bored so why not.  
She flipped through the pages, skimming the articles. Something caught her eye. It was a picture  
of her friends...and her. She raised her eyebrows. What was 'In A Heartbeat' doing in here?  
Reagan read carefully:  
'In A Heartbeat, a rather unknown show, is up for an Academy Award. The cast of the Disney show were  
all very excited when interviewed.'   
Reagan narrowed her eyes. "Wha..?" She said aloud.  
  
"Guys! You won't believe this!" Reagan cried early the next morning. The group was still groggy and  
of course, that worried Marv.  
"What's wrong?" Shawn asked. He approached the upset looking blonde. She thrust the paper into his  
chest.   
"Read it. Just read it." Reagan said through gritted teeth. Jackie, Chris and Danso crowded around  
Shawn and read the article over his shoulder.  
"No way!" Shawn shouted.  
"That isn't true! Lies!" Jackie exclaimed, ripping the paper away from Shawn and examining the  
peice for herself.  
"Why would they write that? That can't possibly be true! Marv! Lorissa! Read this!" Chris yelled.  
He pulled the paper away from Jackie and ran over to the director and casting agent.  
"Hmm." Lorissa said after reading. Marv shook his head.  
"Ignore it kids. Sure, they are lieing, but at least it isn't negative." Marv yelled. The crowd  
murmured with agreement and went back to what they were doing.  
  
Jenna read her article for the umpteenth time. It was strange reading something she'd written. Usually  
her peices only made it as far as the editor's trash can. But being that she paid the print man to  
sneek this in, it all made some sense. Jenna wondered though how long it was take before the lies  
caught up with her. She shook the thought away.  
"It won't." She whispered reassuringly. "It won't."  
  
After three weeks, many untruthful articles had come out about In A Heartbeat. All had been promoting  
the show and ratings had gone way up. Lorissa had been getting dozens and dozens of letters. Jenna  
heard the news. She was estatic. Jenna leaped onto her couch and danced on the pillows. Now the  
stage was set. It was time to bring out 'the picture'. 


	6. Shocking Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own IaHB. I just write stories. I own Jenna.   
  
Author's Notes: Hi everyone. I'm extremely excited about the story. It's about to get interesting.  
  
  
  
  
Real World 2  
  
Shocking Discovery  
  
  
  
Jackie and Shawn ran into Publix. Marv asked them to pick up something to eat since the cast and  
crew would be at the set for a while.   
"Why couldn't they just get KFC or something?" Jackie grumbled as she grabbed some fried chicken.  
"Because they're cheap!" Shawn laughed and threw some potatoe salad into the basket.  
"Good point." Jackie pushed the shopping cart full of food into line. She gazed at the newspapers  
lining the little isle. Her mouth fell open as she spied a perticular and incredibly familiar  
magazine.  
"Shawn! Look!" Shawn followed Jackie's finger to see a picture of her and Chris kissing. It bold,  
yellow block letters above the picture, it read: In A Heartbeat Stars Engaged! Details Inside  
  
  
  
Chris ripped magazine in two. He was angry, as was obvious. Reagan placed a hand on his arm.  
"Chris, it's okay. It isn't true. It's no big deal." Chris glared at her.  
"It's no big deal cause it isn't you!" He shouted and walked away. Jackie ran after him.  
"Chris! Chris! Stop! Stop, okay?" Jackie yelled. Chris stopped in his tracks and spun around. Jackie  
gave him an understanding smile.  
"I know how you feel, obviously since it is me on there too, but we know it's not true. So who  
cares? Every knows it's lies anyway." Jackie reasoned. Chris shook his head.  
"That isn't the point!" Chris said, raising his voice.  
"Then what is the point, Chris?" Jackie demanded, matching his tone.  
"The point is, it's about us! Our personal business is everyone's business now." Chris said in a  
quieter voice.  
"But it isn't true!" Jackie insisted.  
"You just don't understand."  
"Maybe not. Maybe we have nothing in common and should just forget about whatever we had." Jackie  
cried. Chris nodded.  
"Fine!"   
"Fine!"  
"Fine!"  
"Fine!"  
"Shut-up!" Marv yelled.  
  
"What are you gonna do Chris? I mean, not a lot is going for you man. Jackie and you are splitsville and  
you're the star of a tabloid." Shawn said to Chris as they sat in a local cafe.  
"I'm gonna find this Jenna Calcutta...and then we'll see." Chris said narrowing his eyes. 


	7. Surprise Surprise

Hi everybody! Well it's Sunday morning and i'm getting ready to go to church. Um to clear up some  
people who are worried, Chris and Jackie's break up, it's only temporary. tehehehe don't worry. but  
it's a secret so shhhh. LoL anyways, This is probably the second or third to last chapter. everything  
will drawing to a somewhat close soon, so don't worry. well okay let's get started. I don't own  
anything, by the way.  
  
  
  
Real World 2  
Surprise Surprise  
  
  
  
  
"So you don't think what I did was wrong?" Jenna asked. It was 9:30 in Fort Myers, Florida. That's  
were Jenna lived. In an apartment across from the cemetary. It wasn't exactly prime real estate but  
it suited her just fine. She lived alone on the second door from the stairs on the third floor. At  
the moment Jenna was on the phone with one of her friends, Chelsea. And Jenna was having an attack  
of conscience.  
"Well....." Chelsea said. Jenna sat up.  
"What do you mean? You think I'm horrible?" Jenna asked desperately. She didn't want to turn into  
some evil lying reporter. Jenna fell back on her bed, her black curls fanning out on her pillows.  
She gazed at her ceiling fan through bright blue eyes. Jenna was pretty. She was average weight and  
height. Her style was pretty normal too. Jenna wasn't a person who was outgoing. Some things about  
being a reporter, such as talking to strangers about personal topics, terrified her. But Jenna was  
begining to get over that shyness. She was trying to step out of her shell.  
"I just don't think it was very honest. I mean, maybe it wasn't the best idea. This might turn on  
you....somehow." Chelsea warned.  
"I guess you're right." Jenna said. Then mumbled under her breath, "I have a feeling something is  
gonna happen too."  
"Huh?" Chelsea asked. She wondered what her friend had said.  
"Nothing. I better get going. Bye" Jenna set the phone back on it's cradle and turned on the T.V.  
In A Heartbeat flashed onto her screen.  
"Ugh." Jenna moaned and quickly changed the channel.  
  
Earlier That Day  
"Chris where are you going?" Jackie yelled after Chris. He pulled his little rolley suitcase behind  
him.  
"No where. Well uh, Florida." Chris stopped and faced Jackie.  
"Why?"  
"I found that lady, Jenna Calcutta. I ummm wanna talk to her." Chris said quickly and began to   
walk away.  
"What? Chris! That's insane! It's show business! Get used to it!" Jackie shouted.   
"No! I just wanna ask her why, okay?" Chris raised his eyebrows. He was a man. He didn't need a  
WOMAN'S permisson to do anything. He didn't need her approval anyway. But somehow, it was important  
to him.  
"Okay..." Jackie said reluctantly, then wrapped her arms around Chris. "Be careful...And I'm sorry."  
Chris pushed Jackie away gently.  
"Sorry? For what?"  
"For our fight over this whole thing...I was stupid." Jackie looked away. It was hard for her to  
set aside her pride, but she knew this was important.  
"It was my fault. When I come...do you wanna pick up where we um left off?" Chris asked carefully.  
He braced himself to be shot down.  
"I was hoping you'd ask!" Jackie cried. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and waved good bye.  
  
  
Knock Knock! The noise woke Jenna up. She wiped her eyes and looked around. She'd fallen asleep with  
the T.V on again. Jenna was still in her black capri pants and red shirt she'd worn the whole day.  
She glanced at the clock. It read 11:13. Jenna looked at the T.V. It must have woken her up. She  
rolled back over.  
Knock Knock! (who's there? lol sorry couldn't resist.) Jenna looked over her shoulder at the T.V.  
A guy was painting a picture of a duck. She sighed. It must have been her door.  
Jenna stumbled out of her bedroom, across the living room, around the kitchen and into the foyer.  
She swung open the door. Jenna gasped. Standing in front of her was Chris Ralph, the star of her  
untrue article. And he didn't look very happy. 


	8. Didn't Want It To End

Teeeehhhhhhheeeeeeee! i'm excited.but this is the end lol i don't want it to end..well we'll see  
what happens. I don't own IaHB. Just Jenna. i made her up alll byy myysellffff. that's a song u know.  
lol well anyways, let's get started, eh?  
  
  
  
Real World 2  
  
Didn't Want It To End  
  
  
  
  
Jenna's breath caught it her throat. She gawked at the young man standing before her. Jenna fought  
the urge to slam the door in his face and hide under the bed. But she had made up that story. It  
was her job to take responsibility.   
"Hello." Jenna said shakily. Chris looked surprised by her reaction. He didn't know what he'd expected  
but it sure wasn't for her to greet him like they were friends.  
"Hi...Are you Jenna?" Jenna held the door open a little further. Chris walked through. He spun around  
to face Jenna, who was closing the door behind her. She looked over her shoulder at him. Jenna  
still couldn't believe this was happening.  
"Uh..." She wondered if she should say no. Jenna shook her head to clear the thought from her mind.  
She had to be responsible.  
"You aren't?" Chris asked. He was surprised.  
"Oh no. I am." Jenna said quietly. Chris smiled. The girl who'd written such an untrue article was  
actually scared. Jenna motioned for Chris to sit down. He plopped down on the loveseat. Jenna sat  
down across from him in an armchair.  
"Well I have a few things to say to you." Chris began. Jenna stared at him with big blue eyes. She  
looked like a deer in the headlights. But Chris was a little surprised at how young Jenna was. He  
was expecting a woman in her 30's or 40's, not a lady in her mid 20's.  
"I imagine you do." Jenna sighed. She pinched her arm. No, she wasn't dreaming.  
"How could you write that article?" Chris demanded, wasting no time. Jenna looked up, locking his  
gaze.  
"I needed a big story. I needed something to put on a resume (my computer doesn't do those little  
dashes). I'm sorry. I just didn't want to be working at The Spinster for the rest of my life." Jenna  
explained, raising her voice for emphisis.   
"But it was so untrue. Not one word of it was an actual fact!" Chris protested. Jenna nodded miserably.  
"I know. I'm very sorry. It was wrong of me." Jenna looked up. "How can I make it up to you?" She  
pulled her purse off the coffee table and began digging through it. "I don't have much money but..."  
Chris laid a hand on top of her check book.  
"No no no. It's okay. I just wanted you to know that I didn't appreciate that. I should have listened  
to everyone when they said it was no big deal-"  
"But it was a big deal. I was wrong! I'm quitting my job and I'm not going to work for another  
tabloid ever. I'm an awful reporter! I should just quit all together!" Jenna exclaimed. Chris  
shook his head.  
"No. It's fine. I'm fine. The whole cast is fine. They're kinda glad you didn't focus on them."  
Chris laughed. Jenna smiled.  
"You're doing a nice job of making me feel better." Chris smiled at the statement. "But there is  
no excuse for my behavior. I was out of line big time. I'll do anything to make it up to you."  
"No. Don't. Just no more articles, please. They were well written though." Chris said, standing up.  
"Thank you." Jenna replied. She walked to Chris to the door.  
"It was nice meeting you. I'm sorry it wasn't on better terms." Jenna smiled and shook Chris's  
hand.  
"Same here. Uh..here." Chris handed Jenna a peice of paper. It was a picture of the cast with his  
autograph.  
"Thank you. You are being awfully nice to someone who wrote a tabloid article about you."  
"Well just don't do it again." Chris smiled.  
"Okay." Jenna agreed, relived.  
"Promise?" Chris asked mischeviously.  
"Absolutely!" Jenna laughed. And so things went back to normal. Chris returned to Canada and Jenna  
got a job for The Breeze. Jenna watched the show faithfully, Chris's picture hanging above the T.V.  
  
  
*So how was it? Sorry it had to end, but I have another idea! LoL I'll get started tomorrow. Uh  
please review and tell me what you thought of it.* 


End file.
